


Let's do it

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: Yata has been wanting to get intimate with his boyfriend for a while, but getting things going proves a little difficult for him.For K Rarepair Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the first day was 'Beginnings/Endings', so obviously I had to write out a first time :D

Silence filled the room after the movie ended, but neither of them felt the need to get up just yet. It wasn’t like the movie had been terrible, the action shots had been pretty well done actually, but it fell flat story-wise. So, when there was nothing left but celebrating the win and showing the aftermath, Yata had lost interest and opted to cuddle up closer to his boyfriend instead. Kamamoto felt warm and soft beside him, and he’d laid an arm around Yata’s shoulders earlier. Yata could have easily fallen asleep like this.

Well, there was one glaring problem though. Earlier, during the great climax of the movie, the hero had managed to kiss the girl, and she’d cheekily promised him ‘more’ if he came back. Stupid and cheesy, of course, especially given that they barely even knew each other – story really wasn’t this movie’s strong suit in any way – but it had gotten Yata to think.

He’d kissed Kamamoto plenty already, they’d been together a while already and were definitely way closer than this stereotypical movie couple, wasn’t it about time, they did, well, ‘more’?

Yata wanted to for sure, but he had no idea whether Kamamoto did too. How did you even find out? He couldn’t just _ask_ , no way, he’d just stutter and make a fool out of himself. And just going ahead and waiting if Kamamoto would stop him wasn’t ideal either, it’d be super embarrassing if it turned out he had zero desire for this. Or even worse, maybe he just wouldn’t speak up if Yata did something that made him uncomfortable and Yata wouldn’t notice because he was too busy focusing on the actual task without screwing up.

Slow, then. Kissing was fine, that much he knew, and they were already so close… Maybe he could get Kamamoto to escalate things or ask, then he wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

Satisfied with his plan, Yata turned to his boyfriend to find him already staring, the ghost of a blush staining his cheeks. It intensified tenfold when Kamamoto realized he’d been found out, but Yata simply leant forward and pressed their lips together. Wanting to look at each other was just normal when you were in a relationship, right? Nothing to be embarrassed about. Or so he told himself, but there was a blush creeping onto his own face as well and his heart was already starting to beat faster, that traitorous thing.

By now, kissing came to them easily. Yata especially had struggled with it a bit at first, being completely inexperienced, but he was a fast learner. Soon, he knew how to move his lips back against his boyfriend’s and they synched up, knowing just what the other liked.

Today, though, Yata had to break their rhythm and plunge forward into the unknown. Shuddering with anticipation, he opened his mouth and let his tongue dart out, shyly poking at Kamamoto’s lips to ask for entrance.

This wasn’t entirely new, they’d kissed with tongue a couple of times – four to be exact, though he wasn’t quite sure why he’d counted that – but it was usually Kamamoto who instigated it. But considering what Yata planned to do tonight, he couldn’t afford to fail at such an early point. That was laughable. Nothing compared to what he actually wanted.

Kamamoto answered eagerly anyway, opening his mouth to let Yata in and moving his tongue along with Yata’s.

Good. So far it was going just as planned. Instinctively, Yata tried to get even closer, so he moved himself into his boyfriend’s lap, sneaking his arms around Kamamoto’s neck so he had something to hold onto. Now, maybe if he just used his hips a little bit, making it seem like he was just shuffling around for a comfortable position-

Until suddenly he was shoved away, with so much force he would’ve fallen over if Kamamoto didn’t hold onto his shoulders. So… it hadn’t gone as well as Yata had thought?

“Yata-san,” Kamamoto pleaded, voice and face strained as though he was really uncomfortable, “please don’t do that.”

That hurt, more than Yata thought it would. He could let the formal address slide as a force of habit that was partly his own fault. Sure, they were on first name basis now, but he was the one insisting Kamamoto should keep it formal when they were out in public or even just at Homra, so it was harder to get used to. But being rejected like that, without even having done anything much… Was he really that undesirable?

“Why not?” Yata needed to at least have a reason, some sort of explanation or it would drive him crazy. He knew Kamamoto wasn’t the type of person who wasn’t interested in sex in general, so it had to be him. Maybe whatever it was could be changed, if he did something wrong because of his inexperience he could always learn, just like it had been with kissing!

Kamamoto hesitated a bit before he spoke, but it took nothing out of the urgency in his voice. “I don’t know if you’re even aware of what you’re doing, but if you keep it up, I won’t be able to hold myself back any longer.”

Oh. _Oh._ That made so much sense! Yata berated himself internally for being so self-conscious he thought badly about his boyfriend. Of course Kamamoto wasn’t secretly disgusted with him, he was way too nice for something like that. Of course he thought way too much about not making Yata uncomfortable. Which, granted, again was kind of his own fault for trying to get him to do sexual stuff without actually admitting he wanted it.

So he just had to say it. “W-well,” Yata started. This was way harder than anticipated. “Maybe- I don’t want you to?” It came out more as a question than a statement and his voice grew quieter toward the end, but it didn’t matter.

Before he could register what was happening, Kamamoto’s lips were back on his and there was a foreign tongue in his mouth, eagerly trying to animate Yata’s own to join its dance. The hands on his shoulders moved lower too, slipping under his shirt and exploring the skin there.

Yata’s head began swimming, overwhelmed by all the sensations hitting him at once. Kamamoto taking the initiative like that was new, but… not entirely bad. Not bad at all, actually. Sure, Yata appreciated Kamamoto being mindful of him, but this was intoxicating.

He made sure to respond with the same vigour, arousal already coiling in the pit of his stomach. This time, he moved his hips with intent, leaving no room for interpretation as to what he was doing. Grinding against his boyfriend. With a noticeable erection. _On_ a noticeable erection.

Yeah, definitely enough to make him dizzy.

Even more so when Kamamoto moved his hands lower again, tugging at the hem of Yata’s shorts. They were really doing this. The blush on Yata’s face must’ve been ridiculously dark at this point, but he did his best not to care. Instead, he shuffled back a tiny bit to give Kamamoto room to open his fly and then lifted his hips so he could slide them off.

The friction was much better with just his boxers on, but there was still way too much cloth between them for Yata’s taste. Should he just remove the rest too? Maybe undress Kamamoto too? The thought was equal parts scary and exciting.

He wanted to see though, and at least getting him down to his underwear too would only be fair, right? Swallowing, Yata let his hands drop from their place around Kamamoto’s neck and moved them slowly towards their goal – his boyfriend’s crotch. If his hands weren’t shaking so much, Yata would’ve thought this had to be a dream. But no, he was clumsy as always, not smooth and confident like he’d dream it up.

Thankfully, the button sprang open easily and he could make quick work of the zipper too. In their current position, it was almost impossible to get rids of the pants though, so Yata settled for grinding their erections together as it was.

A good choice. Yata couldn’t help but let out a hiss at the sensation, and Kamamoto wasn’t faring much better, he was definitely breathing hard now.

Without further ado, Kamamoto pulled down Yata’s underwear, and while Yata was still busy processing the fact he was showing his erect dick to another person for the first time in his life, Kamamoto pulled out his own through the slit of his boxers.

_Holy shit._ For a solid five seconds, Yata’s mind was unable to form any other sentence. He’d never seen another guy’s aroused cock either, and it didn’t help that Kamamoto was significantly better endowed than himself. It stung his ego a bit, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but get a little excited.

Kamamoto didn’t waste as much time staring, and Yata wasn’t sure whether he should feel offended that he wasn’t interesting enough or flattered that he was too irresistible to wait for. In the end, he barely had time for either, because he was yanked forward, their dicks touched, and everything else became secondary background noise.

He thrust forward instinctively, letting out a long moan at the friction. Embarrassment came instantly and he felt compelled to stutter out an excuse as to why couldn’t hold himself back, but Kamamoto didn’t seem to mind. In contrast, he started thrusting up too, groaning in response.

“Shit, Misaki,” he breathed out, “this is amazing. You have no idea- “

What, Yata would probably never find out, because Kamamoto let out another groan and then decided to seal their lips together again instead of talking. A decision Yata could get behind.

Much like the hand that wrapped itself around their cocks and began pumping. It was just the thing Yata needed right now. More touch, more friction, more heat… more. More of his boyfriend.

“Rikio,” he whispered as he came, mostly because it was the only thing he could still focus on. Kamamoto followed him over the edge soon after, spilling himself over his hand and on his shirt. Yata found with satisfaction that their cum was mixing together. He wasn’t even sure why that was a good thing, he just knew that he liked seeing it. It felt right, that was all.

Both of them had to take a minute to catch their breath. Slowly but surely though, the fog of arousal was clearing around Yata’s mind, and he buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck in a last, desperate attempt to escape the consequences. Those in his mind and those in the real world too.

Kamamoto ran a soothing hand over his back, as always right on track with what Yata thought and needed. “Well, that was rather nice, wouldn’t you say? I’m impressed, Yata-san.”

Well, that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease at all. “Shut up,” Yata mumbled, lifting a hand to whack Kamamoto over the head. There was no force behind it though.


End file.
